Centrifuge devices are known in the art. In particular, centrifugation as a means of accelerating sedimentation of precipitates and particulates has long been an integral part of biochemical protocols. A typical centrifuge consists of a rotor encased in a housing. The rotor is powered by a drive motor or some other electrical or battery powered force that allows it to rotate.
Separation of the samples occurs because each component has a different density and thus a different sedimentation velocity. Sedimentation velocity is a measure of how fast a component will migrate through other more buoyant sample components as a result of the centrifugal field generated by the spinning centrifuge.
With polymerase chain reaction (PCR) devices, for example, it will be appreciated that thermocyclers are currently shipped with a benchtop nanocentrifuge. The nanocentrifuge is needed to force the liquid reaction mix to the bottom of a capillary tube before any analysis can be performed. As will be appreciated, these devices suffer from many drawbacks. For example, benchtop nanocentrifuges are delicate, expensive, and ill-suited for field use. In particular, these devices have many small parts and are not rugged or durable. Furthermore, in addition to the delicacy of its components, these devices also require 110 V outlets to power the rotor. Even if a remote power source is used, such as batteries, the device assumes an impractical weight for portable and reliable field use.
The foregoing underscores some of the problems associated with conventional centrifuge devices. Furthermore, the foregoing highlights the need in the art for a portable, durable centrifuge device and the need in the art for a centrifuge device not requiring an electrical or battery power source.